Seraphim Call Love in three Acts
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Die Sommerferien beginnen.Nur Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben es nicht eilig zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren.Doch auf ihrem Weg nach Hause,mischen sich Dementoren ein und bringen die beiden dazu,in den Tod zu springen.Aber der Tod ist erst der Anfang
1. Act 1

**_Seraphim Call - Love in three acts_**

Teil: 1/3  
Autor: Ayu & Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Romantik  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death (hehe XD)

Inhalt:  
Eigentlich gäbe es einen Grund sich zu freuen, denn endlich beginnen die Sommerferien und die Schüler von Hogwarts machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nur zwei - Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy - haben es nicht eilig zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren.  
Doch während der Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London ist, mischen sich Dementoren ein - und bringen die beiden dazu, in den Tod zu springen - aber der Tod ist erst der Anfang!  
(Noch nicht gebetat)

* * *

_**ACT 1**_

Das Sonnenlicht drang langsam durch die Vorhänge seines grünen Bettvorhangs. Doch die fünf Syltherinjungen waren bereits wach und drehten sich entweder in ihren Betten oder packten noch eilig ihre Koffer.  
Draco Malfoy hatte sein Gesicht noch im Kissen vergraben und weigerte sich glauben, dass sie heute Abend wieder in London sein würden. Doch am meisten graute ihm vor dem Bankett, dass seine Mutter - wieder einmal - geben würde, um ihren Sohn für die Sommerferien willkommen zu heißen.  
Draco gähnte und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, als Blaise die Vorhänge zur Seite zog und ihn lautstark aufforderte, mit in die Große Halle zu kommen.  
"Es ist Zeit zu Frühstücken!"  
Crabbe und Goyle waren bereits vorgelaufen und irgendwie wunderte es Draco nicht, wo die beiden doch so versessen aufs Essen waren.  
/Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig/  
Er setzte sich langsam auf, kämmte seine Haare mit den Fingern zurück und begann sie anzukleiden. Dann folgte er Blaise die Treppen hinauf in die Eingangshalle, wo sich schon einige Schüler versammelt hatten.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er auch Potter und seine Freunde rufen.

------

Heute Morgen war einfach wieder einer dieser Tage von denen er sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie nie kommen würden. Am Abend würde er wieder seine jährliche Zeit als Hauselfe der Dursleys beginnen. Etwas auf das er wirklich dankend verzichten konnte. Und auch die Versprechungen seiner Freunde, dass sie ihn vielleicht zu sich holen würden, machten das Ganze nicht besser.  
Sie verstanden das einfach nicht und konnten es auch nicht verstehen. Allerdings hatte ich es auch Leid mir weitere Mitleidsbekundungen anzuhören. Daher seufzte ich einfach ergeben und riss mich schwer zusammen um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.  
"Ja.. ja... ja... ist in Ordnung. Ich werd meine Ferien schon überleben. Ihr braucht euch wirklich keine Gedanken um mich zu machen. Ich hab schon andere Dinge überlebt, ne?"  
Ich wusste, dass sie es hassten, wenn ich so redete, aber das machte das Ganze nur interessanter.  
Mein Frühstück langsam essend ließ ich meine Augen durch die Große Halle gleiten. Wo ich fast ausschließlich in fröhliche Gesichter blickte. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, beneidete ich sie darum.

------

Irgendwie konnte er das Frühstück nicht wirklich genießen. Abgesehen davon war es klüger, nicht allzu viel zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er das Abendessen überleben wollte.  
Er überlegte schon, ob er mit seinem Vater später Wetten abschließen sollte, wie viele Gänge seine Mutter bei ihren Hauselfen in Auftrag gegeben hatte.  
Natürlich hielt auch Dumbledore seine alljährliche Abschlussrede und wie Draco erwartete hatte, waren die Gryffindors die Gewinner des Hauspokals.  
Seufzend beendete er sein Mal und ging zurück in die Kerker, um alles für die Reise vorzubereiten.  
Doch noch immer widerstrebte ihm der Gedanke an die Ferien im Haus seiner Eltern, umringt von hohen Gästen und Gesellschaften auf Banketten, die seine Mutter arrangierte. Auch der Gedanke, dass er den braven Sohn spielen musste und die jungen Töchter anderer Zaubererfamilie ihn umgarnten, missfiel ihm.  
/Ich weiß schon, warum ich nach Durmstrang wollte.../  
Den ganzen Weg bis nach Hogsmeade und zum Hogwarts-Express sprach er kaum mehr mit seinen Slytherinfreunden. Auch sie würden ihm schreiben - natürlich. Aber auch sie würden ihm keine Gelegenheit bieten seinen Malfoy-Pflichten zu entrinnen.  
Draco ließ sich schwer auf seinen Sitz fallen, als er alles verstaut hatte und mit einem Seufzen starrte er zum Fenster hinaus.  
/Wären die Ferien doch bloß schon vorbei, damit ich das letzte Jahr an dieser verdammten Schule beenden kann/

------

Harry ließ sich schwer in den sitz des Hogwarts-Expresses fallen. Wenn er eins jetzt nicht wollte, dann war es reden. Und scheinbar hatten seine Freunde es dieses Mal sogar verstanden. Statt sich mit wichtigen "Dingen" zu beschäftigen, wie was er in den Ferien tun könnte, dachte er lieber darüber nach, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeiten wohl lagen, dass er seine Sachen dieses Jahr behalten durfte oder ob er wieder alles abgenommen bekam um am Anfang des Schuljahres alles nacharbeiten musste.  
Außerdem überlegte er, welche netten Aufgaben die Dursleys ihm dieses Jahr geben würden.  
Das Einzige was fehlte, war wirklich, dass sie ihn nun wieder in den Schrank unter der Treppe einsperren würden. Jedoch würde er nun wirklich Probleme damit haben es sich in diesem kleinen Kämmerchen wenigstens halbwegs bequem zu machen.  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er daran dachte, dass dies Genau dem entsprechen würde, was die Dursleys ihm wünschten.

------

Goyle und Crabbe hatten sich gerade mit Schokofröschen eingedeckt und veranstalteten nun ein Wettessen der besonderen Art. Draco fühlte sich von den dunkelbraunen Flecken, die mittlerweile das Halbe Abteil bedeckten angewidert und ihm verging nun gänzlich die Lust auf Essen.  
Er stand auf.  
Pansy Parkinson bedachte ihm mit einem seltsamen Blick, aber es war ihm egal. Sie war schließlich seine Verehrerin Nummer Eins und nicht gerade die Person, der er sich anvertrauen wollte. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
Eigentlich hatte er im Moment gar keine Lust zu Reden.  
Ohne ein Wort verließ er das Abteil und ging bis zum Ende des Wagens zur Toilette. Er legte eine Hand auf den Türknauf, doch er rührte sich nicht/Na super/  
Er ging weiter, zum nächsten Wagen. Vorbei an einigen Ravenclaws schaffte er es zur nächsten Klotür zukommen. Wieder griff er nach dem Türknauf. Doch diesmal hielt er ihn in seiner Hand.  
/O.o …Was geht denn hier/  
Er knallte den Knauf auf den Boden, sodass er einige male auftitschte und auf dem Korridor verschwand...

------

Irgendwann hatte er dann wirklich genug davon sich die Ferienpläne seiner Freunde anzuhören und verschwand aus dem Abteil mit der Entschuldigung, dass er die Toilette aufsuchen müsste. Hermione war noch so freundlich, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass momentan lediglich die Toilette im letzten Abteil zur Verfügung stand, da die anderen aufgrund von Wartungsarbeiten außer Betrieb waren.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte es ihn nicht weniger interessieren. Aber das konnte er ihnen natürlich nicht sagen.  
Der reinen Form halber machte er sich daher auf den Weg zum anderen Ende des Abteils. Hauptsache erstmal weit weg von den anderen.  
/I fucking hate my life.../  
Kaum hatte er den letzten Wagon betreten, musste er sehr zu seiner Freude feststellen, dass dieser leer zu sein schien. Also ließ er sich erst einmal nieder und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Vielleicht würde er hier ja ein bisschen die Ruhe genießen können, von der ihm nicht mehr viel blieb.

------

Als Draco die Tür zum letzten Wagon aufstieß stolperte er fast über Potter...  
/What the hell/  
"Was willst du denn hier?"  
/Ich wollt doch bloß auf die Toilette/  
Unbewusst zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, eine Strähne seines Blonden Haares fiel ihm widerspenstig ins Gesicht.  
"Jetzt, wo wir endlich auf dem Heimweg sind, dachte ich, ich hätte meine Ruhe vor dir!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor öffnete genervt seine smaragdgrünen Augen und blickte den blonden Slytherin genervt an.  
"Danke, Malfoy! Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, sitze ich lediglich hier und versuche ein bisschen Ruhe zu bekommen, was durch dein Auftauchen erneut verhindert wird. Ich kann mir durchaus schönere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, als mich nun mir dir auseinander zu setzen."  
Er hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen, denn Malfoy schien ihm die Mühe eines Duells nicht wert.  
"Du und Ruhe, Potter? Ich dachte immer, du stehst darauf, eine große Menge Leute um dich zu haben und den Helden spielen zu können!"  
Draco schritt an Harry vorbei den Korridor weiter hinunter. Für einen Moment war das Rattern des Zuges das einzige Geräusch und nun viel auch ihm auf, dass dieser Wagon vollkommen verlassen war. Für einen Moment wunderte ihn dieser Umstand, wo doch der Zug sonst so überfüllt war. Aber dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.  
"Ich wette, du wärst lieber bei, Dumbli, oder was?" rief er mit lauter Stimme über seine Schulter, während er den Zauberstab sinken ließ.  
"Nein, genauer genommen wäre ich lieber bei Sirius! Aber wegen einem gewissen Dark Lord und seiner Ratte geht das ja leider nicht!" fauchte Harry den anderen Jungen an.  
"Außerdem kann nicht jeder wie du immer zu Papi rennen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, Nein, ich finde es _nicht_ toll ständig umlagert zu werden und den Helden spielen zu müssen, aber _leider_ kann ich mir das meistens nicht aussuchen."  
Nun hatte Draco es also geschafft: Er hatte wirklich schlechte Laune.  
"Ich renne zu meinem Vater?" Draco starrte Harry erbost an, "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter!"  
Er hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und zielt auf Harrys Kopf.  
"_Serpensortia!_"  
Eine Viper sprang aus der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab hervor und kroch langsam auf Harry zu.  
"Dann versuch's doch mal mit Parsel, Potter!" rief Draco höhnisch, "Aber das wird dir bei einem Zug voller Schüler wird dir das nicht viel nutzen, sie zu beschwören! Oder kennst du den Gegenzauber?"  
"Halts Maul, Malfoy!" Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich weiter mit Draco weiter zu unterhalten. Also drehte ich mich lieber zu der Schlage um.  
-Hallo Kleine...- zischelte er leise und blickte sie einfach nur leicht lächelnd an. Die Schlange schien leicht verwirrt zu sein, dass man sie verstand.  
-Ihr verssstehet mich? Wie heissst Ihr, Meisssster?- Er lächelte leicht, Draco hatte er mittlerweile schon völlig vergessen, und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.  
-Mein Name isssst Harry und wie isssst deiner?- Sie kletterte leise zischelnd auf seine Hand und schlängelte sich langsam um seinen Hals.  
-Felidea... Mein Name issst Felidea-

------

Draco konnte es nicht fassen, Potter sprach doch wirklich mit der Schlange? Nun, er hatte wohl Harrys Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen unterschätzt. Und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Schlange Harry nun verteidigen würde, anstatt ihn anzugreifen, was wohl daran zu erkennen war, dass sie sich langsam um die Schultern des schwarzhaarigen Jungen wickelte und ruhig ihren Kopf darauf platzierte.  
"Ähem...", machte Draco und umklammerte den Stab etwas fester.  
Er hatte schon länger auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, Harry Potter im Kampf gegenüber zustehen, schon allein für die letzte Demütigung im Quidditch.  
Er wollte gerade einen neuen Fluch aussprechen, als ihn plötzlich ein heftiges Rucken durch den Wagon lief und ihn von den Füßen schleuderte. Harry strauchelte und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Fenster. Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Luft, dann quietschen die Rollen des Zuges unter ihren Füßen.  
"Wa... was war das?" fragte Draco verwirrt, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.  
Sie bewegten sich noch, doch das Schnauben und Tuten der Lokomotive schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Außerdem.. wurden sie langsamer...  
"I...ich weiß nicht, aber... es ist nichts Gutes..." flüsterte er atemlos uns sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, dass sich nun ja noch hinter ihm befand. Verwirrt blinzend rieb er sich erst einmal über die Augen und blickte erneut nach draußen.  
"Auf jeden Fall ist da hinten die Lok... und wir sind hier... und sooooo lang ist der Zug garantiert nicht... Scheint... scheint als wären wir... Abgekoppelt!"  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Entsetzt drehte er sich zu Draco um.  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld!"  
-Wasssss habt ihr denn Meisssster?-  
-Esssss issst nichtsssss- murmelte Harry. -Abssssolut gar nichtssss...-  
"Meine Schuld?" ereiferte sich Draco, "Das ist doch eine Frechheit!"  
Wieder durchfuhr ein Ruck den Wagen und nun sah auch Draco, das sich der Zug von ihnen entfernte, während sie immer langsamer wurden. Und wie es aussah, standen sie auf einer hohen Brücke, die über ein tiefes Tal führte. Weit unter ihnen rauschte ein mächtiger Fuß durch das Tal und nun, da der Zug zum Halt kam, war das Wasser das einzige Geräusch.  
Draco atmete tief durch.  
"Okay..."  
Er rannte zur Tür des Wagons und riss sie auf. Der Wind umwehte ihn und schnitt ihm ins Gesicht. Obwohl die Sonne schien war es ungewöhnlich kalt!  
Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Hogwarts Express hinter einem Berg verschwand.  
/Das könnte lustig werden/

------

Grünes Licht blitze vor seinen Augen auf und in der Ferne hörte er das Schreien und Flehen seiner Mutter, dass man ihn verschonen sollte. Er presste seine Hände an seine Ohren und musste sich schwer zurück halten, nicht los zu schreien. Nur mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand schaffte er es sich aufzuraffen und zu Draco zu wanken. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise "Expecto Patronum!", woraufhin gleich ein großer goldener Hirsch vor ihnen auftauchte. Völlig geschafft lehnte er sich an Draco, nicht darüber nachdenkend, was er da gerade tat.  
Dieser vergas einfach, dass es sich um Erzfeind handelte, der sich da an ihn stütze, um nicht zu fallen. Doch nun ergriff auch sein Herz eisige Kälte und er war froh, dass Harry noch in der Lage war einen Patronus zu beschwören.  
Die Schlange zischelte mit ihrer Zunge über sein Gesicht, als Draco Harrys rechten Arm um seine Schulter legte und ihn zur Tür hinaus zerrte und auf die Gleise sprang.  
Nun konnte er sie sehen.  
Drei Dementoren, die über dem Dach des Wagens schwebten und mit ihren knochigen Händen darauf einschlugen.  
Er hielt einen Moment den Atem und starrte den Geschöpfen entgegen, während Harry an seiner Seite immer weiter erschlaffte. Die Schlange, stupste ihn mit der Nase an, ihre Zunge glitt über seine Wange, um ihn wieder zurück zu holen.  
"Ja, du hast recht", flüsterte Draco, obwohl er die Schlange nicht verstand und sie seine Worte wohl auch nicht erkennen würde.  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte los, Harry weiter stützend.  
Hinter sich konnte er das Gleiten der Dementoren vernehmen... und sie schienen näher zu kommen...

------

-Meisssster, Meisssster...- Felidea versuchte verzweifelt eine kleine Reaktion aus Harry zu bekommen, doch dieser nahm momentan alles eher durch eine Nebelwand wahr. Er fühlte nur noch, wie die Dementoren langsam näher kamen und die Kälte sich immer weiter ausbreitete, während die Schreie immer lauter wurden.  
Er spürte, wie Draco langsamer wurde und scheinbar in die Tiefe blickte. Er sah sich noch einmal um, ehe er sich dann langsam nach vorne fallen ließ. Und während Harry schon mit seinem Leben abschloss, fielen sie langsam in die Tiefe, dem Fluss entgegen.  
-Meissster! Wassss passsiert hier?-

------

Draco hatte es in letzter Sekunde entschieden, die Brücke zu verlassen und hinunter ins Wasser zu springen.  
Jetzt, da sie fielen, fragte er sich jedoch, ob dies wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.  
/Gib mir Kraft/  
Harry neben ihm war ganz still, nur das Zischeln der Schlange war durch das Schneiden des Windes zu hören.  
Und kurz bevor sie aufschlugen und sie von den Wassermassen verschlungen wurden, wurde sein Geist leer und die Dunkelheit nahm ihn gefangen.

------

Als Harry aufwachte befand er sich an einem Flussufer und Felidea lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bauch. An ihrer Haltung konnte er erkennen, dass sie wachsam war. Scheinbar achtete sie auf ihre Umgebung, während er und Draco bewusstlos gewesen waren.  
Nun da er an Draco dachte, blickte er sich erst einmal um und entdeckte den blonden Slytherin neben sich, scheinbar immer noch bewusstlos. Vorsichtig hob er Felidea von sich und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß, während er sich weiter umblickte.  
-Meissster, fühlt Ihr euch besssssser?- zischelte Felidea aufgeregt, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte.  
-Ja. Mach dir keine Gedanken, meine Kleine-  
Worüber er selbst sich nun allerdings Gedanken machte, war wie es Draco ging. Immerhin waren sie ziemlich tief gefallen und er wünschte ihm trotz allem nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte.  
-Wie sssssind wir überhaupt hier her gekommen? Wassss isssst passssiert?-  
-Wir ssssind lange Zzzeit durch den Flussss getrieben, doch dann triebt Ihr anssss Ufer, mein Meissster- antwortete Felidea und ringelte sich um Harrys Handgelenk -Ssseither issst er bewussssstössssss... in der Nähe issst ein Dorf... vor einer Weile kam eine Frau... Ssssie issst eine Muggel glaube ich...-  
Felidea wandte seinen Kopf und blickte am steinigen Ufer hinauf zu einem Pfad, der über einen grünen Hang führte.  
Draco lag direkt neben einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und atmete flach und regelmäßig. Harry hingegen hatte mit dem Kopf auf einem flachen Fels geruht und befühlte die Stelle, an der sich der Stein in seinen Schädel gebohrt hatte.  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und als er den Pfad entlang sah, entdeckte er das Dorf. Ein Muggeldorf.  
-Wass sssollen wir tun, Meisssster?-  
-Ich würde sssssagen, dasssss wir ersssst einmal Draco wecken und dann sssssehen, dasss wir hier weg kommen.-  
Er stand auf und ging langsam zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber. Ihm war durch seinen nicht gerade bequeme Lage, in der er geschlafen hatte leicht schwindelig, aber das ignorierte er erstmal. Stattdessen kniete er sich neben Draco nieder und stupste diesen vorsichtig an.  
"Malfoy? Malfoy?"  
Dracos Augenlider zuckten leicht, während er sich wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück kämpfte. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen rollte er sich auf den Bauch und stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen. Der Geschmack von salzigem Wasser hatte sich in seinem Mund ausgebreitet, also spuckte er auf den gräulichen Kies des Ufers.  
Mit belegter Stimme wandte er sich dann Harry zu und warf dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter einen Blick zu.  
"I-ich... äh...", er hustete, " Wie ich sehe sind wir nicht tot, oder?"  
"Ich... denke nicht, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht..." Er seufzte ergeben. "Felidea hat mir erzählt, dass es sie eine Muggelfrau gesehen hat und dass hier in der Nähe ein Dorf ist. Was sollen wir machen? Sollen dir dort erstmal hingehen?"  
Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was sie nun tun sollten oder wohin sie gehen sollten, aber vermutlich war es erstmal das Beste sich unter Leute zu mischen.  
"Felidea?" fragte Draco und blickte auf die Schlange, die sich wieder um Harrys Schulter gewickelt hatte, "Ist das ihr Name?"  
Er hielt inne und starrte das Tier einen Moment lang an, dann fixierte er seine Augen wieder auf Harry.  
"Gut, gehen wir zu dem Muggeldorf. Es beliebt mir zwar nicht, mich unter sie zu mischen, aber so finden wir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit zurück nach King's Cross und nach Hause zu kommen!"  
Er wandte sich dem Pfad zu, der unterhalb der Aue befand und der Kies knirschte leise unter seinen Füßen.  
"In Ordnung." Er stand auf und begann mit Draco den Weg hinunter zu gehen. "Und ja, ihr Name ist Felidea."

------

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend den Weg entlang, immer weiter in Richtung des Dorfes. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich dort hin wollte. Und doch kamen sie schneller als erwartet am Dorf an.  
Neugierig blickte Harry sich um. Die Dorfbewohner nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihnen, was ihn schon ein wenig verwunderte, doch er beschloss sich erst einmal weiter umzusehen.  
Felidea hatte sich unter Harrys Hemd geschlängelt und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, wofür Harry ihr sehr dankbar war. Und so drehte er sich zu Draco und blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt? Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"  
"Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein!" antwortete Draco, und ihr kindischer Streit, den sie noch im Hogwarts Express austragen wollten, schien nun weit entfernt.  
Es gingen zwei alte Damen an ihnen vorbei, beide mit einem betrübten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
"Hast du es auch gehört, Madeleine? Die beiden sollen erst 16 Jahre alt gewesen sein!"  
"So alt ist mein Enkel auch!" erwiderte Madeleine und blickte betrübt zu Seite.  
Sie schienen keinerlei Notiz von Harry und Draco zunehmen, Nicht mal ihre zerrissenen Klamotten schiene irgendwie auffällig zu sein.  
/Das ist doch alles sehr merkwürdig/  
"Meinst du, es gibt hier irgendwo Zauberer, die wir um Rat bitten könnten?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung... Lass uns einfach mal nachsehen... Aber... findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass und niemand auch nur ansieht? Normalerweise werden wir Zauberer doch immer angesehen wie Wesen von einem anderen Stern." Harry packte Draco leicht am Arm und zog ihn weiter in das Dorf hinein.  
"Das ist doch nicht normal."  
Es war egal, wie weit sie kamen. Niemand nahm auch nur die leiseste Notiz von ihnen. Allerdings sahen sie nach einer Weile endlich jemanden, der doch wie ein Zauberer aussah. Der Mann mittleren Alters war völlig in schwarz gekleidet und hatte eine Eule auf seiner Schulter sitzen.  
"Sollten wir ihn ansprechen?"  
"Na ja, mehr wie Nein sagen kann er auch nicht!" meinte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken und ging einen Schritt schneller, um den Mann aufzuholen. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben...  
"Hey, Sir!" rief Draco. Normalerweise hasste er es, fremde Menschen anzusprechen, besonders, wenn sie so bettelarm wirkten, wie dieser Mann, doch es blieb ihm nicht anderes über.  
"Hallo!"  
Der Mann ignorierte ihn. Es schien eher so, als beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um eine Hütte am Rand des Dorfes zu erreichen, die im Schutz von hohen Bäumen stand.  
Jetzt, entfernt von den übrigens Bewohnern des kleinen Muggeldorfes, zog er eine Zeitung hervor, eine Zeitung, die Draco als auch Harry sehr bekannt vorkam.  
"Der Tagesprophet!" hauchte Draco und eilte sich, dem Mann zu folgen.  
Harry folgte ihm dichten Fußes.  
Der Mann blieb vor der schweren Holztür seiner Hütte stehen und blickte noch einmal auf die Zeitung hinab. Dann ließ er sie fallen und die Eule sprang von seiner Schulter, um sie aufzufangen. Sie flog wenige Meter weiter zu einer Kiste, die Draco entfernt an einen Komposthaufen erinnerte und ließ sie dort fallen. Seine Blicke waren so sehr auf den Propheten fixiert, dass er zu spät bemerkte, wie der Mann ins Haus gegangen und die Tür verriegelt hatte.  
Draco wandte sich um starrte Harry an: "Das gefällt mir nicht! Lass uns sehen ob irgendwas im Propheten steht!"  
Felidea zischte zustimmend, doch Draco konnte nicht ausmachen, wo sich die Schlange unter Harrys weiten Gewändern befand.  
Gemeinsam rannten sie zu der Kiste und Draco sank vor ihr auf die Knie. Er griff nach der alten Zeitung und befreite die Titelseite vom Dreck.  
Das Foto auf der Titelseite verschlug ihm den Atem und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt.  
"D-dies", stotterte er, "Ist die Zeitung von Gestern!"  
Mit diesen Worten reichte er sie an Harry weiter.  
Leicht zitternd nahm er die Zeitung entgegen und begann laut zu lesen.  
"Die Zauberergemeinschaft trauert. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy tot aufgefunden... Gestern Abend wurden Harry Potter, "der-Junge-der-Lebt" und Draco Malfoy tot aufgefunden. Nachdem was wir bis jetzt wissen, wurden die Beiden auf ihrem Weg von Hogwarts nach Hause von Dementoren angegriffen und stürzten von einer Brücke in die Tiefe..." Gegen Ende war er immer leiser geworden und blickte Draco fassungslos an. "Tod... Wir... sind tot?"  
Völlig geschockt und außer Fassung geraten ließ er sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken.  
"Aber... wir können doch nicht wirklich tot sein..."  
Draco lächelte sardonisch.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein fühle ich mich auch nicht wirklich tot... aber das würde erklären, warum uns niemand sehen kann... wobei", er machte eine Pause, "Geister scheinen wir auch nicht zu sein, sonst hätte uns der alte Zauberer wahrgenommen!"  
Seufzend kämmte er sich mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar.  
Er nahm Harry den Propheten noch einmal ab und las weiter.  
/...'Das Ministerium für Zauberei erfuhr durch die Kontaktaufnahme von Muggeln, die die Leichen gefunden hatten, wo die beiden vermissten Jungen gefunden wurden. Lucius Malfoy und seine Ehefrau Narcissa beklagen den Verlust ihres Sohnes zutiefst...'/ er schlug kurz die Augen nieder / Wenigstens vermissen sie mich.  
Dann schwieg er, denn er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
/Dann sind wir also wirklich tot/  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen.  
/Na dann... habe ich doch nun eigentlich das, was ich immer wollte, nicht wahr? Meine Ruhe. Und die Dursleys werden mich sicher nicht vermissen. Höchstens Petunia, weil sie nun wieder alles selber machen muss... Und sonst... Die meisten haben in mir doch sowieso nur ihren Retter gesehen. Wer wird wirklich um Harry Potter trauern... Vermutlich nur Sirius... Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn noch mal sehen können, bevor ich gestorben bin/  
Seufzend nahm er Felidea unter meiner Kleidung hervor und legte sie wieder um seinen Hals.  
-Wenigssstensss bisssst du da...-  
"Lass uns gehen, Draco. Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu tun..."  
/Seit wann nennt er mich "Draco"/  
Der blonde Junge richtete seine Blicke auf Harry, der sich nun erhoben hatte und zum fernen Horizont starrte, wo die Sonne mit dem Boden verschmolz und damit die Nacht einläutete.  
Langsam rappelte auch er sich auf und breitete seine Arme aus. Und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass er den Wind nicht spürte, der durch die Bäume wehte.  
In diesem Moment begriff er, dass er seine Eltern nicht wieder sehen würde.  
Seine Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf Harry, der Felidea sanft ansah und ihren Kopf mit einem Finger streichelte.  
"In Ordnung, Harry", erwiderte er, "Sieht wohl so aus, als hätten wir beide kein Zuhause mehr!"  
Draco trat dich neben Harry und sah auf die Schlange hinab.  
"Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wohin wir gehen können?"  
"Irgendwo hin... Hauptsache weit weg... Und wenn wir doch irgendwo hingehen wo uns einer kennt, dann vielleicht nach Hogwarts oder so. Wir können von mir aus sogar zu deinen Eltern gehen wenn du willst. Es gibt keinen Ort mehr an den ich gehen könnte.. Daher könnte es mich nicht gleichgültiger sein, wohin wir gehen..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu dem anderen Jungen um und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
"Also weise uns einfach den Weg."  
Er streichelte weiter über Felideas Kopf und nahm erfreut wahr, wie diese sich zutraulich an seine Hand schmiegte.  
Draco schlug eine Sekunde seine Augen nieder, dachte angestrengt nach.  
Würde es Sinn machen, zu seinen Eltern zu gehen? Würde sie ihn oder Harry sehen können?  
"Ja, lass uns zu einem Ort gehen, mit dem wir beide vertraut sind und der uns etwas bedeutet. Da wäre Hogwarts nicht schlecht, denn auf Malfoy Manor gibt es nichts, was mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun hätte..." er hielt inne, " ... vielleicht finden wir einen Weg... vielleicht können wir mit jemanden in Kontakt treten. Denn wir wissen ja noch nicht, WAS wir eigentlich sind, oder wie es passieren konnte. Und wir sind nicht so tot, wie wir sein sollten."  
Als Harry ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte, schmunzelte Draco leicht, "Natürlich sind wir noch nicht ganz tot. Oder hast du dir das Jenseits etwa so vorgestellt?"  
"Nein sicher nicht... Ich hatte immer gehofft im Jenseits meine Eltern zu treffen.." ein leichtes trauriges lächelnd zierte seine Lippen.  
"Dann lass uns mal auf den Weg machen. Je schneller wir ankommen umso besser ist das, oder?"  
Ohne weiter zu warten machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Shop. Immerhin mussten sie erst einmal herausfinden, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden und wie sie von hier aus nach London oder zu irgendeiner anderen Stadt kommen konnten. Denn eins musste man sagen, als Tote brauchten sie wenigstens nicht zu essen oder zu schlafen. Was schon einmal sehr wichtig war.  
Harry durchsuchte ein paar Karten, bis er endlich gefunden hatte wonach er suchte. Er merkte sich den Weg und ging dann zurück zu Draco.  
"Wir sollten in diese" er zeigte in eine Richtung. "Richtung gehen. Dann sollten wir nach London kommen. Und wenn wir in London sind, kommen wir zu den Gleisen. Und wenn wir zu den Gleisen kommen, dann kommen wir auch nach Hogwarts."  
"Wenn der Zug denn dann auch auf dem Gleis steht! Schließlich sind wir schon etwas zwei tage... ähem.. wie sage ich das jetzt am besten... "von Ihnen gegangen"?"  
Draco marschierte neben Harry über den Kiesweg entlang. Die Nacht war nun endgültig über ihnen herein gebrochen und die Sterne leuchteten klar am Himmel, wie sie es beide schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Es war Neumond, als trübte auch nicht der silbrige Schein des Mondes das Sternenlicht.  
Er atmete tief durch, obwohl er wusste, dass es absolut sinnlos und lächerlich war.  
Harry sah wieder auf Felidea hinab und schmunzelte, als die Schlange seine Wange mit ihrer Schnauze streichelte.  
Draco suchte angestrengt nach einem Grund, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Nach sechs Jahren, in denen sie sich bekämpft hatten, war dies jedoch unglaublich schwer. Aber nun, da sie gemeinsam hier waren und dasselbe Schicksal erlitten hatten, musste es damit wohl vorbei sein!  
"Ich glaube, ich kann nur erahnen, wie es für dich war, ohne deine Eltern..." begann er, ohne auf eine wirkliche Antwort von Harry zu erwarten, "Doch die Ironie ist es, dass ich sie verlassen habe, und nicht sie mich!"  
"Ja stimmt schon. Vor allem kennst du meine Verwandten nicht. Ich war so etwas wie ihre Hauselfe, wenn ich dort war. Darum war ich auch überhaupt nicht traurig, wenn ich dort weg kam. Ich glaube die einzige Person, die sich wirklich jemals wie ein Familienmitglied zu mir wahr ist Sirius. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich ihn zurück lassen muss und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Moony sich um ihn kümmert..." Er drehte sich leicht zu Draco und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Eltern sicher wieder sehen wirst."  
In einem Anflug von Sentimentalität hackte er sich bei Draco ein und zog ihn weiter.  
"Vermutlich ist der Zug eh nicht da. Wir werden einfach über die Gleise laufen. Wir kommen schon irgendwie in Hogwarts an."  
Verwirrt starrte Draco auf seinen Arm, wo Harry sich eingehakt hatte.  
/Ähem.../  
Er wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, doch er sprach ihn nicht aus. Auf dem Weg zwischen Leben und Tod musste etwas mit ihnen passiert sein. Etwas sehr Unheimliches und Gewöhnungsbedürftiges.  
Aber er war Draco Malfoy, er musste über so was drüberstehen.  
" Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich sie wieder sehen werde Potter?"  
"Weil du es dir wünschst… Also… warum nicht?"  
Er grinste den anderen Jungen einfach nur an.  
"Wir sind tot, schon vergessen? Wir können machen was wir wollen. Also warum sollten wir nicht nach deinen Eltern sehen?"  
Immerhin hatte er noch Eltern nach denen er sehen konnte, aber darüber wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte er nun nur noch irgendwo hin wo er jemanden kannte. und er war irgendwie froh, dass Draco bei ihm war. Auch wenn er früher sein selbsternannter Erzfeind war.  
"Weißt du… Das ist genau wie Professor Trelawney immer gesagt hat… You must look beyond!"  
Ein leises Kichern verließ seine Lippen als er diese Worte sagte und das Gesicht seiner Lehrerin für Wahrsagen erschien lebhaft vor seinem Inneren Auge.  
Draco hob skeptisch die Augenbraue.  
"Ich weiß schon, warum ich kein Wahrsagen belegt habe! Aber vielleicht wird es mir wirklich gut tun, sie bloß zu sehen. Dann kann ich mich im Stillen von ihnen verabschieden!"  
Nach einer Weile, als sie einen Hügel hinauf gingen und einen dichten Wald vor sich erblickten, fügte er hinzu: "Vermutlich werden wir diesen Sirius auch finden! Dann können wir uns beide von diesem Leben verabschieden und einen Weg finden, wirklich tot zu werden. Das hier ist ja nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes!"  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Felideas Kopf. Die Schlange antwortet mit einem vergnügten Zischen und zügelte an Dracos Finger entlang.  
Harry hob Felidea leicht von sich runter und legte sie auf Dracos Schulter.  
"Scheinbar mag sie dich wirklich gerne. Schade, dass du sie nicht verstehen kannst..."  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah sich erst einmal ausgiebig um, ehe er mit Draco weiter ging. Immerhin hatten sie genug Zeit.  
"Ja, ich hoffe wir finden ihn. Ich möchte ihm wirklich noch ein paar Dinge sagen, bevor ich gehe..."  
"Wenn wir einen Weg finden! Aber lass uns jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken..."  
Draco lächelte, als sich Felidea geschmeidig um ihn legte.  
"Ja, sie ist wirklich niedlich! Ich wünschte ich könnte auch Parsel…"  
Gemeinsam schritten sie den Hügel hinab und betraten den dichten Wald vor ihnen, doch keiner von beiden machte sich große Sorgen. Sie waren zu weit vom Verbotenen Wald entfernt, als das sie hier auf Magische Geschöpfe treffen würden.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass wir eine Möglichkeit finden, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Ich frage mich, wie sie reagieren werden, wenn ihnen klar wird, dass wir nicht zurückkommen können!"  
Draco seufzte wieder, doch diesmal nicht ganz so betrübt wie vorhin. Nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Tot sein doch nicht so schlimm war, wie er immer gedacht hatte, auch wenn es ein wenig Merkwürdig war gemeinsam mit Harry Potter diesem Schicksal entgegen ging.  
Er lächelte, diesmal jedoch nicht freudlos und trocken, sondern ehrlich und gewisser Weise glücklich.  
"Aber wie ich schon sagte: Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken!"  
"Ja, genau!" rief Harry und lachte, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit.  
Und die beiden jungen Männer setzten ihren langsam und mühseligen Weg bis nach Hogwarts fort - lachend.

FIRST INTERMISSION


	2. Act 2

**_Seraphim Call - Love in three acts_**

Teil: 2/3  
Autor: Ayu & Ihu Productions  
Email: webmaster(at)a-story-about-love.de oder boringTV(at)web.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nieuns gehören -snif-  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Romantik  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death (hehe XD)

Inhalt:  
Eigentlich gäbe es einen Grund sich zu freuen, denn endlich beginnen die Sommerferien und die Schüler von Hogwarts machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nur zwei - Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy - haben es nicht eilig zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren.  
Doch während der Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London ist, mischen sich Dementoren ein - und bringen die beiden dazu, in den Tod zu springen - aber der Tod ist erst der Anfang!  
(Noch nicht gebetat)

anastacia78 - Danke für den Hinweis. Das ist mir (Ayu) gar nicht aufgefallen. Hab es jetzt verbessert -g-

* * *

_**ACT 2**_

Immer noch über die Gleise stolpernd wanderten die Beiden weiter in Richtung Hogwarts. Nun, da sie das Schloss in fast greifbarer Nähe sahen, waren sie wesentlich motivierter als noch einige Zeit zuvor.  
Felidea hatte sich in Dracos Umhang verzogen und schlief. Immerhin war es schon recht spät und die ersten Sterne begannen am Firmament zu leuchten. Doch egal wie spät es auch werden würde, Harry und Draco wollten nun nicht stehen bleiben. Zumindest nicht, bis sie nicht wenigstens Hogsmeade erreicht hatten. Also wanderten sie auch weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Was gerade auf den Gleisen nicht sonderlich einfach war, aber sie hatten fest gestellt, dass sie es eigentlich noch relativ gut schafften sich im Dunkeln zurecht zu finden, auch wenn sie noch nicht über so etwas wie totale Nachtsicht verfügten.  
"Es hat schon was an sich, wenn man keine Erschöpfung spüren kann!" kommentierte Draco, als er über einen Felsen kletterte, der sich auf die Gleise nach einem Sturm verirrt hatte.  
Felideas Schuppenhaut kühlte sich angenehm kühl an. Vor einer ganzen Weile hatte sich Draco gefragt, warum er noch die Berührungen der Schlange spüren konnte, aber er schrieb es mal dem Umstand zu, dass auch sie gestorben war und sich entschlossen hatte, bei ihnen zu bleiben.  
In London waren sie immer noch für Niemanden sichtbar gewesen, aber auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 hatten sie ältere Plakate gesehen, auf denen sie abgebildet waren, überschrieben mit den Worten "Missed: has anyone seen these wizards?"  
Nun ja, gefunden hatte man sie, jedoch nicht lebend.  
Sie hatten auch die weiteren Ausgaben des Tagespropheten eingesammelt und gelesen. Beide wurden zumindest in jeder Zeitung erwähnt. Dracos Vater hatte es mit seinen Plänen für seine Totenfeier sogar auf Seite 8 geschafft. Das Bild, das man abgedruckt hatte, sah nicht gerade glücklich aus und Draco spürte einen reuevollen Stich im Herzen. Doch Harry hatte ihn wieder aufgemuntert.  
"Was glaubst du, wie lange wir noch brauchen? Ob wir es noch vor Sonnenaufgang schaffen?"  
"Ich hoffe es doch" meinte Harry lachend, als wie weiter über die Gleise wanderten, den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade schon in Sicht.  
"Wir können ja die Abkürung durch die Heulende Hütte nehmen, dann sind wir auch schneller da."  
Je näher sie Hogsmeade kamen umso schneller wurden Harrys Schritte, und auch wenn er keinen Grund hatte sich sonderlich zu beeilen, da eh niemand auf sie warten würde.  
Allerdings hatte er gelesen, dass es wohl Probleme mit ihren Bestattungen gab, auch wenn nichts bekannt war worum es sich bei diesen Problemen handelte, war Harry doch sehr gespannt, was los was.  
"Nun komm schon, Draco." rief er lachend, als er zu dem anderen Jungen hinter sich sah.  
"Ja, ja!" rief Draco und rannte, um aufzuholen. Auch er war gespannt, ob sich etwas Neues ergeben würde, sobald sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Er war nie so versessen darauf gewesen zur Schule zurückzukommen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie werde ich es vermissen Butterbier zu Trinken! Auch wenn Crabbe und Goyle soviel davon gesoffen haben, dass ihnen schlecht wurde und sie sich drei Stunden auf der Toilette eingesperrt haben. Frag bitte nicht weiter!"  
Draco lachte.  
Sie waren nun seit etwa einer Woche "von dannen geschieden", aber diese eine Woche war wohl die bisher fröhlichste in Dracos Leben. Er hatte noch nie so ausgelassen lachen können. Und er hatte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass er solche Spaß mit seinem Feind Harry Potter haben würde.  
Sie wanderten weiter und alberten herum, bis sie endlich an den Toren von Hogsmeade ankamen.  
"Ich denke, du kennst den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte! Dann mal nach dir!"  
Lachend machte Harry einen leichten Knicks ehe er weiter ging.  
"Dann folgen Sie mir bitte mein Herr. Ich weise Ihnen gerne den Weg." sprach er mit gespielt hoher Stimme und bewegte sich schnurstracks zur heulenden Hütte.  
Hogsmeade wirkte zu dieser Zeit wie ausgestorben, aber das sie in der letzten Zeit so wieso kaum Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, war es kein Problem für die Beiden.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging Harry den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf und öffnete Draco grinsend die Tür.  
"Nach dir!"  
Auch Draco verneigte sich gespielt höfflich und warf seinen halb zerfetzen Umhang in einer eleganten Geste nach hinten.  
Vom knarrenden Holz der Hütte hallten ihre Schritte wieder, als Harry ihn zur Falltür führte, durch die er vor drei Jahren hergekommen war, um Sirius zu töten. Gott sei Dank war es anders gekommen und Sirius war noch immer am Leben, auch wenn er immer noch auf der Flucht war.  
Sie gingen durch den gang der Einäugigen Hexe und letztendlich kletterten hinauf in den Korridor im Schloss.  
"Woher kennst du bloß diesen Geheimweg?" fragte Draco verwirrt, als er aus dem Loch hinter der Hexe kletterte und Felidea festhielt, damit sie nicht versehentlich in ihren Schlaf gestört wurde.  
Harry grinste nur und zuckte wissend mit den Schultern. Dann packte er Dracos Schulter und rannte den Gang hinunter.

-----

Die Schule war nur von einigen Fackeln erleuchtet und lag im zwielichtigen Halbdunkeln, als die Sonne aufging.  
Die beiden waren sich einig, dass sie in der Eingangshalle mit ihrer Suche anfangen sollten.  
"Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was die Lehrer wohl so in den Ferien tun!" rief Draco über die Schulter, als er vor Harry die Treppenstufen hinunter schlenderte. Doch als er sich herum drehte, stockte ihm der Atem.  
Da lagen sie - er und Harry - aufgebahrt in gläsernen Särgen, vollkommen regungslos.  
"H-harry?"  
"hm?" fragte Harry als er zu Draco trat, doch jedes weitere Wort erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er vor ihren Särgen stand. Wie automatisch griff er nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
Auch wenn sich einiges in ihm dagegen sträubte, begann er sie genauer zu studieren. Und je länger er auf sie sah, umso mehr gewann er den Eindruck, dass sie eigentlich nur schliefen.  
"Man könnte... man könnte wirklich fast meinen wir würden jeden Moment wieder aufstehen... Wenn wir atme würden..."  
Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er unterdrückte den Drang sich an Draco zu kuscheln und einfach anzufangen zu weinen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob ihm dies als Geist - oder was er auch war - wirklich möglich war.  
Also drückte er Dracos Hand lediglich fester und schloss ergeben die Augen.  
Ein seltsames Prickeln schoss Dracos Arm hinauf, als Harry nach seiner Hand griff. Auf der einen Seite widerstrebte es ihm, auf der anderen Seite hieß er die Berührung willkommen.  
Seine Gedanken jagten sich und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er denken oder fühlen sollte.  
Diese Entwicklung, die er und Harry in den letzten sieben Tagen durchgemacht hatten, war schon seltsam genug.  
Er schluckt, und starrte noch einmal auf ihre Leichen. Sie sahen wirklich noch sehr lebendig aus. Die Haut ihrer Wangen war leicht gerötet, ihre Haare schimmerten im Licht der Fackeln.  
Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er hinter ihnen ein lautes Geräusch vernahm.  
Er wirbelte herum und griff in seinen Umhang, um den Zauberstab heraus zu holen. Doch er war nicht mehr da.  
/Oops../  
"Swiisssh, Hey Ya, BOYS!"  
"Peeves?" fragte Harry mit argwöhnischem Gesicht.  
Draco dämmerte es.  
"Harry, er kann uns SEHEN!"  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Du.. hast recht... Oh mein Gott! Endlich!"  
Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wäre Draco um ein Haar fast vor Freude um den Hals gefallen.  
"Wundervoll!"  
Peeves sah die Beiden skeptisch an und hob eine Augenbraue, während er um die Beiden herum flog.  
"Yes, yes... really wonderfull" Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, doch das störte die Beiden Jungen nun wirklich nicht mehr.  
"What's going on here?" hörten sie plötzlich eine weitere geschäftige Stimme auf sich zukommen und erkannten kurz darauf den kopflosen Nick, der auf die kleine Gruppe zuschwebte. Nur im nächsten Moment wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben.  
"Oh. my... GOD! Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! You're alive... I mean... you are here... I mean... Thats... absolutley INCREDIBLE! I have to tell the staff and the others and everyone. You are BACK!"  
Draco seufzte erleichtert und, ließ Harrys Hand los und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung für uns Beide."  
Dann wandte er sich an Nick, da Peeves mit grausamem Lachen damit beschäftigt war, die Gemälde an der Wand aufzuwecken.  
"Wo sind die Lehrer? Ist überhaupt jemand da?"  
Der Fast Kopflose Nick legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sein Hals klappte für einen Moment auf.  
"Oh, Yes, Everyone's having Breakfeast in the Great Hall! They have been discussing your funeral! Follow me, I KNOW THE WAY!"  
Und damit schwirrte der Geist an ihnen vorbei und verschwand durch Wand.  
Draco und Harry folgten ihm und stießen gemeinsam die schweren Türen auf.  
Prof. McGonagall sprang irritiert auf und starrte zuerst den Fast Kopflosen Nick an. Dumbledore saß am Kopfende des Tisches, während die restlichen Lehrer entlang des Tisches saßen und ein wenig Brot und Aufstrich zu sich nahmen.  
"I've got Great News!" rief Nick. Weder Harry noch Draco hatten ihn je so aufgeregt gesehen.  
"Was für Neuigkeiten?" fragte Professor Snape mit seiner gewohnt kalten Stimme.  
"Can't you see?" rief der kopflose Nick nur aufgeregt und gestikulierte wie wild durch die Gegend. "They are BACK!"  
"Wer ist wieder da, Sir Nicolas?" sprach nun Dumbledore und sein sonst so gutmütiges Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die anderen Lehrer hingegen sahen sich nur irritiert an und blickten Stirn runzelnd zu der geöffneten Tür.  
"Na wir!" rief Harry aufgeregt und lief, Draco immer im Schlepptau, auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dessen Ende er stehen blieb und die Lehrer abwartend ansah. Doch er erhielt keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Präsenz.  
/Sollten sie uns etwa auch nicht sehen können? Aber die Geister können uns doch sehen, warum sie nicht/  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy of course, Sir!" sprach Nicolas mit fester Überzeugung in der Stimme und zeigte auf den Platz an dem die Beiden standen.  
"Da ist niemand, Sir Nicolas. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das nicht einfach nur eingebildet haben?"  
Empört blickte der kopflose Nick die Lehrer an.  
"Of COURSE I am! I NEVER imaginated things! They are here! But I have no Idea, why you can't see them..."  
"Nicht da? Nicht da? Was soll das heißen nicht da? Natürlich sind wir hier! Wir sind über eine Woche gelaufen um hier her zu kommen und jetzt kann man uns noch nicht einmal sehen?" Ereiferte sich nun auch Harry, welcher angespannt dastand und am liebsten einfach nur schreiend aus dem Raum zu laufen.  
Draco hörte sich wieder das gefährliche "Swiiish", als nun auch Peeves in den Raum schwebte und neben Harry und Draco zum Stillstand kam.  
"Yeah, The Boys are back in town!" sang er, "But i have to admit that they are really looking stangely with those red astrally thingies around them and so on!"  
Draco packte Harrys Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch er sah nur Peeves an.  
"Das ist doch wieder typisch! Ausgerechnet Peeves kann uns sehen..."  
"I CAN SEE YOU TOO, YOUNG WIZARDS!"  
Albus Dumbledore blickte von Sir Nicolas zu Peeves und wieder zurück, dann erhob er sich langsam.  
"Soll das heißen, ihr könnt "sie" sehen?" fragte Professor Snape ungeduldig.  
"There Auras, to be perfectly correct", erläuterte der Fast Kopflose Nick.  
"Wir waren so dumm anzunehmen, dass sie uns helfen können!" rief Draco frustriert, als Peeves ihm in die Seite zu stechen versuchte: "LASS DAS; PEEVES!"  
"Stop that, Peeves!"  
Der Poltergeist imitierte Draco auf übertriebenste Art und Weise, dass es kaum noch witzig war.  
Die Lehrer schienen nur noch mehr verwirrt zu sein.  
Draco drehte sich zu Harry um.  
"Wenn ich doch nur meinen Zauberstab hätte!"  
"Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte… I would hex them into oblivion!" rief Harry ebenso frustriert.  
"Maybe we should translate shouldn't we?" fragte der fast Kopflose Nick und blickte fragend zu Dumbledore, welcher zwar immer noch reichlich verwirrt war, aber zustimmend nickte.  
"Das wäre vielleicht sehr hilfreich."  
"Alright. As you wish... Mr. Potter just said, that If he would have his wand he..."  
"Wenn du das übersetzt, dann werde ich mit dir anfangen" grummelte Harry missgelaunt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ähm... ok... nevermind"  
Die Blicke der Lehrer zeigten nun sowohl Neugierde als auch Verwirrung, während Peevs sich mal wieder vor Lachen nicht ein bekam.  
"Hex them into oblivion? Thats really good. I hope to see THAT someday." rief er zwischen hysterischen Lachern aus. Und Harry begann seinen Kopf frustriert gegen den Tisch zu schlagen, während Draco sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und vor sich hingrummelte.  
"Warum kommen wir immer in solche Situationen..."  
Sir Nicolas sah natürlich sofort wieder seine Chance etwas Gutes zu tun und half gleich wieder mit einer Übersetzung aus.  
"Mr. Mafoy just asked himself, how he and Mr. Potter always get into Situations like this." sprach er mit geschäftigem Ton und ließ sich neben Draco sinken, offensichtlich sehr mit der Welt und sich selbst zufrieden.  
Man konnte an ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass die Lehrer weder Sir Nicolas glaubten, und schon gar nicht Peeves.  
Nur Dumbledore stand da und versuchte die Stelle auszumachen, an der Harry und Draco stehen mussten.  
"Das würde erklären, warum die Körper der beiden nicht verwesen. Es muss etwas mit ihren Seelen passiert sein, dass ihre Körper konservierte!"  
Severus Snape starrte zu ihm auf.  
"Und was soll das gewesen sein?"  
"Hah", machte Draco, "Wenn wir das wüssten, hätten wir es schon längst rückgängig gemacht!"  
/Idiot/ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, den er wollte nicht, das Peeves dies aussprach, den eigentlich war Draco Snape immer freundlich gesonnen.  
Nun erhob sich auch Professor McGonagall.  
"Sie meinen, die Beiden lügen nicht? Sie meinen, die Seelen der beiden weilen noch unter uns?"  
Dumbledore nickte knapp.  
"Ja, aber die Frage ist: Wie kriegen wir sie wieder zurück in ihre Körper?"  
"Nein... Die Frage ist: Wie funktioniert das Ritual..." murmelte Harry leise und rieb sich leicht den Kopf. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm dieses Ganze hin und her wirklich zu dumm. "Und wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind etwas zu tun, dann müssen wir das eben übernehmen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg die Halle zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde er in der Bibliothek etwas finden, weshalb er sich direkt auf den Weg dorthin machte.  
"I think he said something about doing or finding a way himself... I mean Mr. Potter of coure... I mean... maybe we should follow... Or something like that?" sprach Sir Nicolas völlig überfordert mit der Situation, ehe er sich zu Peeves wandte.  
"Peeves... you. are. Not. HELPING!"  
Die Lehrer sahen nun alle zu Dumbledore, als erwarteten sie von ihm, dass er ihnen die Lösung für dieses Problem liefern würde. Dieser allerdings strich sich erst einmal nachdenklich über seinen Bart und beschloss den Dingen seinen Lauf zu lassen.  
"Was denkst du was du da tust?" schrie Draco und sprang vom Boden auf, als Peeves vom Lehrerpodium hinunterschwebte und Harry folgen wollte.  
Er nahm Anlauf und sprang hinterher. Mitten im Flug schien er durch Peeves hindurch zu gleiten und seine Haut glühte seltsam, als er den Geist berührte.  
Und auch die Lehrer gaben ein aufgeregtes "Aaah!" von sich.  
"There he was", stimme Sir Nicolas ein, "Saw him?"  
Was die Lehrer gesehen hatten, war eine Reflexion von Dracos Astralkörper, als der Peeves durchflogen hatte. Das war wohl nun der endgültige Beweis, dass die beiden Jungen noch nicht ganz tot waren.  
"Hey, WAIT!" kreischte Peeves, "Come BÄÄ-HÄÄ-HÄÄCK!"  
Draco stolperte, als er auf den Boden landete, fing sich jedoch und folgte Harry so schnell er konnte.  
"Warte doch!"  
Dumbledore betrachtete das Geschehen schweigend - auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.  
Die Geister schwirrten hinter den Jungen her und verschwanden in der Eingangshalle. Und die Lehrer starrten noch immer den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an, während er geistesabwesend seinen Bart kraulte.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hagrid.  
"Sendet eine Eule..."  
"An wen?" fragte Professor Snape argwöhnisch und Dumbledore drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um.  
"...eine Eule an Beide, Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy! Ich will sie hier haben. Vermutlich sind ihre Bindungen zu den Jungen stark genug sie zurück zu bringen!"

-----

Ohne weiter auf irgendwen zu achten war Harry in die Bibliothek gewandert, wo der sich sofort mit Büchern eindeckten, die irgendwas mit Ritualen zu tun hatten. Und das waren wirklich nicht wenige. Er war wirklich froh, als Draco kam und ihm zur Hand ging.  
"Ich sagte du sollst auf mich warten!" fauchte dieser ihn auch direkt an.  
"Sorry..." murmelte Harry lediglich. "Ich konnte einfach nicht länger mit ihnen in einem Raum sein. Es tut weh, nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn du direkt vor ihnen stehst und versucht dich bemerkbar zu machen. Nicht tot und doch nicht lebendig."  
Die beiden Jungen seufzten ergeben und setzen sich an einen der Tische, auf dem sie die ganzen Bücher erst einmal deponierten.  
"Du musst mir das nicht sagen", antwortete Draco frustriert, "Es war irgendwie verdammt beleidigend, nur gesehen zu werden, wenn man durch einen Geist gleitet. Und es fühlt sich wirklich eklig an!"  
Er blätterte mit Gewalt die großen Seiten eines Buches, bevor er es wieder zuschlug und genervt beiseite schob.  
"Was sollen wir bloß machen? Ob sie Peeves und Nick geglaubt haben?"  
"Ich denke nicht, aber wenn sie dich wirklich gesehen haben, dann werden sie wohl angefangen haben daran zu glauben oder?" Seufzte Harry. "Zumindest sollten sie das besser tun. Sonst könnte ich wirklich ungehalten werden. Und es ist schließlich nicht so, als wären wir völlig bewegungsunfähig." /Zumindest unsere Seelen./  
Wieder seufze Harry frustriert und legte sich leicht auf den Tisch. Ergeben schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich erst einmal auf das was sie tun wollten zu konzentrieren. Was sich allerdings nicht als sonderlich einfach herausstellte.  
"Das schlimmste ist, das wir nicht einmal schlafen könnten. Dann hätten wir etwas Ruhe und wir müssten NICHT dauernd über all das hier nachdenken!"  
Mit einer deutlichen Geste deutete Draco auf sich selbst und Harry, dann senkte er mit einem Seufzen den Kopf und legte ihn auf die Arme.  
Eine Bewegung unter seinem Umhang verriet ihm, dass nun auch Felidea wieder munter war. Sie kroch sanft aus seinem rechten Ärmel und ringelte sich über den Tisch.  
Eine Mischung aus Bedauern und verlorener Hoffnung zeigte sich in Dracos Augen, als er Felidea streichelte.  
"Weißt du...", begann er mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme, "Wenn ich wüsste, wie wir wirklich sterben würden, ich würde ich es sofort tun!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich will nicht wirklich sterben. Vielleicht ist es dort kalt und dunkel... Wer kann uns das schon sagen, aber weißt du... Eigentlich... eigentlich habe ich mir immer gewünscht, dass ich wenigstens bevor ich sterbe erfahren kann, was wirklich Liebe ist. Aber dazu wird es wohl nie kommen. Denn immerhin werden wir vermutlich eher sterben, als jemals wieder zum Leben zurück zu kommen."  
Harry seufzte und blickte ebenfalls auf Felidea, welche die beiden Jungen schweigend betrachtete, während sie sich gleichzeitig an Dracos Hand schmiegte und die Streicheleinheiten deutlich genoss.  
"Aber vielleicht im nächsten Leben, nicht wahr? Irgendwann müssen wir ja mal Glück haben, oder?" Seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern und seine Augen waren starr auf Felidea fixiert, alle Emotionen aus ihnen verbannt.  
"Vermutlich...", murmelte Draco und starrte ebenfalls auf die Schlange. Er fürchtete sich, Harry in die Augen zu sehen, denn in diesem Augenblick passierte etwas neues mit ihm, das deutlich anders war als die Erfahrung tot zu sein.  
Durch die Buntern Fenster der Bibliothek flutete das Sonnenlicht in allen Facetten hinein, doch sie konnte seine Wärme nicht spüren.  
Aber er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von Harry ausging.  
Draco griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Harrys, die ruhig auf dem Tisch lag und drückte sie sanft.  
"Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen...", begann Draco langsam, "Für die letzten Jahre. Ich weiß nicht, warum alles so gelaufen ist, wie es war. In der letzten Woche... ich weiß nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in deine Seele blicken könnte - mal abgesehen das wir nur als Astralkörper rumlaufen – wie auch immer - ... Es tut mir leid!"  
Verwirrt blickte er auf und sah direkt in Dracos sturmgraue Augen, in denen sich ein Wechselbad der Gefühle abspielte. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Hand und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich werfe dir nichts vor, ich war ja auch nicht besser. Darum bitte ich dich hiermit ebenfalls um Verzeihung. Und außerdem..." Harry stockte für einen Moment und blickte auf den Tisch. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das sagen sollte.  
"Das... was du eben gesagt hast. Dass du meintest, dass du gerne sterben würdest... Ich..."  
Harry brach erneut ab, das war schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur eine einfache Bitte an ihn.  
"ich will nicht das du Stirbst. Also... versprich mir, dass du nicht sterben wirst..."  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte den anderen Jungen während er dies sagte nicht angesehen. Er traute sich einfach nicht zu erfahren, was der andere nun dachte.  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt und tauchte mit seinen Blicken tief in Harrys grüne Augen ein.  
Dann lächelte und Ironie spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.  
"Komisch, wo wir doch Sechs Jahre so gewaltsam bekämpft haben!"  
Felidea gab einen Laut von sich, der fast wie ein Schnurren klang, dann wickelte sie sich Dracos Arm hinauf, glitt weiter und schlang sich um seine Hand, jene, die Harrys Hand immer noch mit sanftem Druck festhielt.  
Nach eine kurzen Pause fuhr Draco fort: "Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich will. Ich möchte nur, dass das hier aufhört und wir wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren können. Ich wette, das Bankett daheim würde noch größer ausfallen als sonst. Es gäbe mehr zu Essen als ein Mensch in seinem Leben verdrücken könnte... aber wenn das nicht Möglich ist, dann ist der Tod keine schlechte Alternative. Dann könnte ich wenigstens ein richtiger Geist werden, so wie Peeves... obwohl... nein. lieber nicht wie Peeves..."  
Draco bemerkte, wie er versuchte, dem Gryffindor ein Lachen zu entlocken. Jedoch schien er mit dem, was er sagte, nicht besonderen Erfolg zu haben!  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sah auf Felidea, die vollkommen Selbstzufrieden aufsah und glücklich zischelte.  
Dann sah er wieder zu Draco und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte such zu erst ein geschockter, dann ein ungläubiger, der schließlich zu einem emotionslosen Ausdruck wandelte.  
"Ein Bankett? Ein BANKETT? Es geht dir um ein gottverdammtes Bankett?" Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie konnte er wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit sterben wollen? Wie konnte er sein Leben als so wertlos erachten? Gab es denn gar nichts, was ihn irgendwie ansprach, dass er weiter leben wollte? Nichts? War das alles so unwichtig?  
War er so unwichtig?  
Er fühlte wie eine eisige Kälte von seinem Körper besitz ergriff und mit einem Mal war es ihm nicht mehr möglich weiter mit Draco in einem Raum zu bleiben, weshalb er ohne ein weiteres Wort aufsprang und eiligst den Raum verließ. Nur weg.  
Draco hingegen stand der Mund offen, der er wusste nicht, wo Harrys Problem lag...  
Felidea surrte nur vor sich hin blickte ihn mit treuen Schlangenaugen an. Doch darin fand er keinen Rat,.  
/Was tue ich hier eigentlich/ dachte Draco und Sprang auf. Felidea wand sich in letzter Sekunde um seinen Arm. Dann rannte er Harry hinterher. Er konnte die Schritte des anderen im Gang hören und folgte unnachgiebig ihrem Echo. Er hoffte nur, dass ihnen keiner der nervigen Lehrer über den Weg laufen würde.  
"Harry? Harry? Jetzt warte doch!"

-----

Er hastete eine längere Treppe hinauf und bemerkte nun letztendlich, dass Harry auf einen der Türme kletterte. Vermutlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben - schließlich hatte er Draco in der letzten Woche zu genüge erzählt, dass er weder Daheim, noch bei seinen Gryffindorfreunden Ruhe bekam. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Er traf Harry auf dem Dach des Astronomie-Turm wieder, wo dieser über die Rehling gelehnt da stand und nach unterstarrte.  
Der leichte Wind, der durch die Bäume wehte erreichte ihn nicht und zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich nicht ihn zu fühlen. Seine Schritte hatten ihn wie automatisch zum Astronomie-Turm geführt und nun stand er hier an der Rehling und blickte in die Tiefe. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er nicht mehr sterben konnte, wenn er sich nun in die Tiefe stürzte, dann wäre es vermutlich einen Möglichkeit gewesen wäre die er gerne angenommen hätte. Und trotzdem kletterte er über die Rehling und lehnte sich seufzend an das Geländer. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Draco ihm gefolgt war, aber er wollte nun einfach nicht mit ihm reden, ihn nicht sehen und nicht hören. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein und in Ruhe nachdenken. Denn mit einem Mal erschien ihm selbst wieder alles so sinnlos, mit einem Mal schien er wieder an derselben Stelle zu stehen, wie vor einigen Wochen, als er und Draco festgestellt hatten, dass sie tot waren.  
Draco seinerseits brauchte keine Erläuterungen. Alles an Harrys Haltung und Miene verriet ihm, dass er keine Lust hatte, sich weiter zu unterhalten.  
Aber Draco würde diese Sturheit nicht leichtfertig hinnehmen.  
"Nur um es klar zu stellen, Potter, ich wäre auch lieber lebendig als tot. Ich habe noch einiges vom Leben erwartet, genau wie du! Auch wenn wir Malfoys zur Kälte erzogen werden, heißt das nicht, dass wir keine Gefühle besitzen! Aber die nutzen einem Nichts, wenn man tot ist! Das weiß ich!"  
Er hielt inne, wartete ein paar Sekunden, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry sich herumdrehen, wieder zurück über die Balustrade klettern und mit ihm reden würde. Aber die Chancen dafür standen verdammt schlecht.  
"Wie auch immer", seufzte Draco, "Was rede ich eigentlich!"  
Als er die Stufen wieder hinunter stapfte, zischelte Felidea unruhig  
-Meisssster, wasss isst mit euch?-  
Doch sie hörte Harrys Antwort nicht mehr, als Draco wieder nach Drinnen ging.  
Harry hatte einfach nur schweigend zugehört, hatte sich allerdings geweigert Draco nun sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser ihn so sah. Und so zischelte er einfach leise eine Antwort für Felidea, obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob diese ihn überhaupt noch hörte.  
-Nichtssss... essss issssst rein gar nichtsssss-  
Seine Stummen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wind, der sanft um ihn wehte auch wenn er ihn nicht fühlen konnte. Und langsam ließ er sich auf den schmalen Sims nieder, seine Hände immer noch in die Rehling gekrallt.  
In diesem Moment wünschte Harry sich nichts sehnlicher als fliegen zu können. Einfach aufzustehen und los zu fliegen. Und alles hinter sich zulassen was ihn bewegte.  
Denn nun konnte er auch nicht einfach so zu Draco zurückgehen. Es ging einfach nicht. Auch wenn er es sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte.

SECOND INTERMISSION


	3. Act 3

**_Seraphim Call - Love in three acts_**

Teil: 3/3  
Autor: Ayu & Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Romantik  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death (hehe XD)

Inhalt:  
Eigentlich gäbe es einen Grund sich zu freuen, denn endlich beginnen die Sommerferien und die Schüler von Hogwarts machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nur zwei - Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy - haben es nicht eilig zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren.  
Doch während der Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London ist, mischen sich Dementoren ein - und bringen die beiden dazu, in den Tod zu springen - aber der Tod ist erst der Anfang!  
(Noch nicht gebetat)

_**

* * *

**_

_**ACT 3**_

Draco hatte sich den Rest des Tages in den Kerkern der Slytherins aufgehalten. Dann und wann war Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Aber an seiner Gestik konnte Draco sehen, dass Snape sich nie so ganz sicher war, ob Draco ihn hören konnte. Wahrscheinlich dachte Severus, dass er absolut lächerlich dabei aussah.  
Harry hatte dafür seine Zeit mit den Fast Kopflosen Nick verbracht, da die Geister die einzigen waren, die sie sehen konnten. Auch Professor Binns forschte nun angestrengt mit Dumbledore an einer Methode, wie sie sie zurückholen konnten.  
Am Nachmittag traf dann eine Eule ein, die eindeutig von den Malfoys geschickt worden war. Sirius Black traf kurz darauf auf dem Rücken seines Hippogreifs ein und erkundigte sich Lautstark nach Harry.  
Sogar Draco konnte ihn in den Kerkern hören!

------

Er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen, dass Sirius da war. Schnellstmöglich rannte er los in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo er seinen Paten auch schon mit Albus Dumbledore stehen sah.  
"Sirius!" rief er erfreut und fiel seinem Paten in die Arme. Für einen Moment hatte er völlig vergessen, dass dieser ihn vermutlich weder sehen als auch hören konnte. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, dass Sirius angestrengt an sich hinunter sah, als wollte er unbedingt etwas erkennen.  
"Harry, bist du das? Bist du das wirklich?"  
Sirius klang unsicher, aber trotz allem sehr erleichtert, dass Harry scheinbar nicht so tot war, wie er angenommen hatte.  
"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist. Du darfst unmöglich vor mir sterben, Kleiner. Nun ist alles, was wir noch tun müssen, deine Seele zurück in deinen Körper zu bekommen und alles wird wieder in Ordnung sein, nicht wahr?"  
Sirius hatte deutlich mehr Motivation, wenn es darum ging Harry wieder zum Leben zu erwecken als dieser selbst. Er selbst hatte seinen Elan für diese Sache nach dem Gespräch mit Draco vor ein paar Stunden vollends verloren. Aber er wollte trotz allem leben. Auch wenn es ein unglückliches Leben sein würde.

------

Draco sah zu Felidea hinunter und strich sich die blonden Haare wie schon so oft aus dem Gesicht.  
/Sieht wohl aus, als müssten wir zu den anderen stoßen! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis.../  
Er brauchte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu bringen, denn die Ankunft von Lucius Malfoy war kaum zu überhören.  
Seine Stiefel hallten von den Wänden wieder, als er auf Sirius zukam und auch Dumbledore trat nun zu ihnen, gefolgt von Professor Binns.  
"Also, wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme. Aber Dumbledore lächelte nur freundlich und machte eine weit ausholende Handbewegung in Richtung Slytherinkerker.  
"Irgendwo dort unten, mein Guter, aber ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass er sehr bald hier sein wird um dich willkommen zu heißen."  
Lucius blinzelte bei diesen Worten, als wolle er die Rührung, die ihm in den Augen stand wegwischen.  
Doch Draco entging es nicht, da er gerade am Fuße der Treppe auftauchte.  
"Dad!"  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen ruhig zu bleiben und seinen Vater würdevoll zu begrüßen, doch als er bemerkte, das Lucius in ANSAH, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr halten. Sein Vater, die einzige Person, die er vor seinem Tode wieder sehen wollte, wusste instinktiv, dass er noch am Leben war. Und er würde nie die Anzeichen von Erleichterung vergessen, die Lucius Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment zierten.

------

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht an Sirius Brust und hoffte, dass das Ganze bald zu Ende sein würde. Er wollte es einfach nur noch hinter sich haben und nicht mehr. Allerdings ließ ein wütendes zischeln ihn auffahren und sein Blick glitt direkt zu Felidea, die ihn viel sagend anblickte.  
-Meissssster! Diessssss kann sssssso nicht weiter gehen. Ihr müsssssst etwasssss unternehme! Ihr zwei müssssst ein paar Dinge klären. Ihr könnt euch nicht einfach für immer ignorieren, Meisssster!-  
Ein leises Seufzen entwisch ihm. Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben würde.  
-Yeah... Ich weisssssss das... Ich weissssss... aber ich kann nicht ssssssso einfach mit ihm reden. Wasssss sssssollte ich ihm ssssssagen?-  
-Wie wäre esssss, wenn Ihr die Wahrheit sssssssagen würdet?-  
Dies war wieder einer der Momente in denen Harry sich wünschte, dass alles immer so einfach war, wie es sich anhörte. Denn dies war nun wirklich nichts was ihm leicht fiel. Wie sollte er Draco bitte erklären, warum er so reagiert hatte? Wie? Der blonde Slytherin würde es vermutlich nicht verstehen.  
-Ich kann nicht... Ich kann essssss einfach nicht- zischelte Harry leise und wandte seinen Blick dann ab. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
-Wir werden essssss bald sssssssehen.- antwortete Felidea wieder und schaute unverwand zu Lucius auf, als Draco sich gestatte, seinen Vater voller Freude zu umarmen.  
Dann glitt sie von Dracos Arm und fiel fast lautlos zu Boden. Draco schaute ihr verwundert nach, seine Augen folgten ihr, während sie sich über den Boden auf Harry zuschlängelte.  
"W-was?"  
Lucius runzelte die Stirn, als Draco sich von ihm abwandte und die - für ihn - unsichtbare Schlange beobachtete.  
Währenddessen begann Dumbledore zu erklären, wie sie die Beiden Körper wiederbeleben würden.  
"Wir müssen erstmal die Kuppeln der Glassärge entfernen. Und dann müssen wir ihnen Blut einflößen. Blut der Lebenden, die ihnen an nächsten stehen. Und das sind natürlich sie beiden!"  
Er deutete auf Lucius und Sirius.  
"Und dann?"  
Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Dann müssen wir abwarten, ob ihre verlorenen Seelen den Weg zurück ins Leben finden - falls sie das wollen!"  
Beide, Lucius und Sirius, sahen verwirrt aus, aber sie versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Felidea schlängelte sich an Harrys Bein hinauf, bis sie sich geschmeidig um seinen Hals schmiegte.  
-Ich bin mir ssssssssicher, dasssssss Ihr dasssss tun könnt Meissssster! Redet einfach mit ihm. Ihr müsssssst das tun! Esssssss gibt keinen Weg daran vorbei-  
Harry nickte ergeben.  
-Vielleicht...-  
-Nicht vielleicht.. Dassssss issssst die Wahrheit!-  
Dumbledore führte derweil alle in den Raum in dem die Särge standen und wies alle an, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie betrachteten, wie die Glaskuppeln der Särge entfernt wurden. Kurz darauf standen Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall mit Ritualmessern in der Hand vor Lucius und Sirius. Beiden wurde ein leichter Schnitt in die Hand versetzt und das Blut in einem Kelch aufgefangen, mit welchem die Hauslehrer dann zu den Körpern ihrer Schüler gingen und es ihnen einflößten. Dann traten sie einige Schritte zurück und das warten begann für sie.

------

Zur selben Zeit waren Harry und Draco angewiesen worden sich neben ihre Körper zu stellen, so dass sie eine bessere Möglichkeit besitzen würden wieder in ihren Körper zurück zu kehren. Aber er war scheinbar nicht so einfach wie sie gedacht hatten. Denn erst einmal passierte fast... nichts.  
Das erste, was Draco bemerkte, war der Bannkreis, der sich um die Särge ausbreitete. Die aufgeregten Stimmen seines Vaters und er Lehrer schienen in weitere Ferne zu rücken und nicht näher zu kommen.  
Dann prickelte seine Haut, sie wurde heißer.  
Für einen Moment glaubte er, sich eher vom Leben zu entfernen, als ihm näher zu kommen!  
Er starrte über die beiden Särge hinweg zu Harry hinüber, der eine ähnlich irritierte Miene zur Schau trug.  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" rief Draco, doch in seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen, "Keiner von uns sollte allein gehen... vielleicht kann keiner von uns alleine gehen..."  
"Vielleicht war das das, was Felidea meinte.. Wir können nicht alleine zurück. wir müssen zusammen gehen, aber wir sind zusammen in diesem Bannkreis und trotz allem sind wir immer noch nicht in unseren Körpern... Also... was ist hier falsch?"  
/Vielleicht weiß wir nicht mit einander geredet haben? weil nicht alles aufgeklärt wurde? könnte das der Grund sein? wollte Felidea deshalb, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sage/  
Harry war verwirrt, doch er versuchte es nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.  
"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir uns nicht entscheiden können, was wir wollen. Ob es uns egal ist zu sterben und unsere Familien hinter uns zulassen... oder ob wir zurückkehren wollen, damit wir endlich unsere Träume wahr machen können!" erklärte Draco und er spürte, wie eine Woge von Emotionen seine Seele überflutete. Es waren wohl all die Gefühle, die er die Reise über verdrängt hatte und die am Morgen in der Bibliothek nicht ausgesprochen wurden. Also fügte er hinzu: "Wir müssen unsere Träume wahr machen... Gemeinsam!"  
Es klang alles sehr logisch, was Draco da von sich gab, und es berührte den Punkt in seinem Inneren, von dem er heute Morgen noch gedacht hatte, dass er für immer eingefroren sein würde. Harry überkam erneut das dingende Bedürfnis in Tränen auszubrechen, aber dafür hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit.  
"Ja... vermutlich hast du recht... Vermutlich ist zu vieles nicht geklärt, auch zwischen uns... Und ich frage dich nun.. Haben wir gemeinsame Träume, Draco? Träumen wir dasselbe? Oder versuchen wir das nur?"  
"Nun...", Draco hielt einen Moment inne und legte sich die richtigen Worte zurecht. Nachdem Harry zuvor so feinfühlig auf seine Worte reagiert hatte, war es nun wohl klüger nachzudenken, bevor er sprach.  
"Nun, wir träumen beide von einem erfüllten Leben. Einem Leben von Bedeutung. Und mir zwingt sich der Gedanke auf, dass wir beide auch von Liebe träumen. Einer Liebe, die nicht zu vergleichen ist mit dem, was wir für unsere Eltern oder Paten empfinden. Und..."  
Er stockte.  
Die Worte lagen ihm auf den Lippen, doch er zögerte. Wenn er es sagte, wollte er es ernst meinen. Er schloss seine Augen noch einmal fest und versuchte durch die Hitze auf seiner Haut in sein Innerstes vorzudringen, um dort die Wahrheit zu erkennen.  
"Und...", flüsterte er erneut, die Lider noch immer herabgesunken.  
Harry nickte lediglich zu dem gesagten und eine unbeschreibliche Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, jedoch wagte er noch nicht sie auszusprechen. Es tat einfach zu weh, wenn es nicht so sein sollte, und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht wieder erleben.  
"Und?" fragte er daher vorsichtig und versuchte die Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, was ihm aber nicht richtig gelingen wollte. Er beobachtete Draco angespannt und diese Spannung schien sich sogar bis auf die letzte Faser seines Körpers auszubreiten. Es schien fast so, als wäre von dieser Antwort vieles Abhängig, doch was genau es wohl war, war definitiv etwas, worüber Harry nicht nachdenken wollte.  
Dracos Lippen waren von einem zufriedenen Lächeln umspielt, als er Harrys verzweifelte Stimme hörte.  
Die stumme Hoffnung, die der Schwarzhaarige Junge zu unterdrücken versuchte, war nicht zu überhören. Wieder einmal bemerkte Draco, wie tief er in die Seele des anderen geblickt hatte und welche Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit - aber auch Verletzlichkeit - er dort vorgefunden hatte. Zuvor hätte er sie das nicht vorstellen können.  
Aber das wichtigste war, dass eben Harry in ihm ein Gefühl entflammt hatte, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass ein Malfoy dazu nicht fähig war.  
Und plötzlich kannte er seinen Weg und den Platz, an den er gehörte. An der Seite seiner Eltern, aber vor allem an Harrys Seite.  
Zögernd schlug er die Augen auf, doch das Lächeln verschwand nicht und Draco streckte über ihre Körper hinweg eine Hand nach Harry aus.  
"Und... wir können diese Liebe nur gemeinsam finden!"  
Eine solche Antwort hätte er nun fast nicht erwartet. Nein eigentlich hatte er es nicht erwartet, aber gehofft, dass es passieren würde. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er nach Dracos Hand griff und sie zufrieden drückte.  
"Ja... Gemeinsam"  
Das war es was er sich gewünscht und gehofft hatte, das was er ihm nicht hatte sagen können. Das er mit ihm zusammen das Gefühl hatte, dass er das Ganze ohne Schwierigkeiten durchstehen konnte.  
"Ich liebe dich!" Er schaffte es gerade noch diese Worte zu flüstern, ehe er eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper auszubreiten und ein leichtes ziehen war spürbar, allerdings war es kein Unangenehmes Gefühl. Eher im Gegenteil. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Seele langsam wieder in seinen Körper zurück wanderte und mit ihr das Leben. Er brauchte nicht einmal zu Draco zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es diesem ebenso erging mit ihm. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich.  
Draco erwachte hustend wieder zum Leben als seine Lungen zum ersten Mal seit über eine Woche Luft atmeten. Auch das taube Gefühl wurde aus seinen Gliedern verbannt und er konnte den Stein des Sarges unter seinen Schultern spüren.

-----

Die Rufe seines Vater und Sirius Blacks drangen an sein Ohr. Es erklangen Schritte. Der Bannkreis musste verschwunden sein, denn auf einmal fielen Draco die langen, weißblonden Haare seines Vaters ins Gesicht.  
"Hi Dad!" sagte er mit einem humorigen Lächeln und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Du hast dir verdammte lange Zeit gelassen, junger Mann", fauchte Lucius, doch Draco glaubte nicht, dass er böse auf seinen Sohn war. Denn in seinen Augen stand wieder diese Erleichterung, die er zuvor noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.  
Langsam stützte Draco die Arme auf den Stein und setzte sich auf. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt hatte.  
Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry, der gerade von seinem Paten Sirius getätschelt wurde. Anscheinend konnten die Erwachsenen kaum glauben, dass sie wieder unter ihnen weilten und zwar völlig unversehrt.  
Felidea hatte sich mittlerweile auch wieder aus Harrys Umhang geschlängelt und sich um seinen Hals geschmiegt.  
-Geht doch Meisssster! Ich habe doch gewusssst, dasssss allesssss gut wird-  
Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Grün starrte in nebliges Grau, Grau versank in warmem Grün und die beiden jungen Männer brachen in amüsiertes Lachen aus.  
Sie hatten es gemeinsam geschafft. Und obwohl dieses Erlebnis Dracos Welt ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und es noch weiter tun würde, war er froh darüber.  
Nein, er bereute nichts.

_**Ende**_


End file.
